prophecyofthestarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BigTimeAwesomeness
Welcome to my User Talk! I'm BigTimeAwesomeness! Leave a message anytime, but follow these few simple rules! *Sign with the four tildes so I can reply! *Don't spam please. If you don't want YOUR talk spammed, don't spam mine, or anyone elses. *Just be nice! No one likes to come on Wikia for a bunch of negative messages. Your uncool. -- MY HAND IS A DOLPHIN!!!!!!! 01:18, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi! I just wanted to give you a nice (and not automated x3) welcome to the wiki. If you come across any problems, report them to a sysop. Also, if you want a signature, don't hesitate to ask. 18:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ok then *claps hands* ok then why did you chose to join this wiki? i can tell you some stuff about the wiki this is a roleplaying wiki you play parts of cat characters '''but the character have to be your's '''you can't use others without their permission and this roleplaying wiki is based the book warriors so thats why you play cat's roles you leave your sigmature with 4 tiles (~) i am a part of the warriors wiki so you can get more info of warriors there but im anned from chat..... heheheheh...... but not on this wiki if you don't like/know warriors it's ok and if you don't like roleplaying nor know it it will be impossible for you to like it ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ CHINESE LADY CALENDAR~! 18:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure, just tell me how you want it to look :3 There should be a form in the blue box on my talk page. :) 21:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I'll get to work on it. 21:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) <--- There. Go into your , and then check the 'custom signature' box. Enter: { {SUBST:User:BigTimeAwesomeness/Sig} } (no spaces...) 21:53, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Try entering this: 21:59, October 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem :) 22:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) RE I wanna say hai, too! :D Gingerleap 00:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC) No, but I got lots of candy still XD. See ya 2morrow!Gingerleap 00:58, November 1, 2011 (UTC) oh hey sky what happened to your old account and have you heard from larky lately (i heard you broke up..... -_-; ) anyways since she lives in PA there was a MASSIVE snowstorm there i hope she's ok ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ CHINESE LADY CALENDAR~! 22:39, November 2, 2011 (UTC) yeah i read the messages larky sent you she said to delete it and you did i knida know the reason i have talked to her about it i still wonder if she's okay.... ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ CHINESE LADY CALENDAR~! 21:20, November 3, 2011 (UTC) XDDDDDDD I LOVE WHAT YOU PUT ABOUT LARKY~! XDDD ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ CHINESE LADY CALENDAR~! 21:37, November 3, 2011 (UTC) well i changed the wiki's style i think everyone on the wiki might like it ~ Blackfur maow~ HELLO KITTEH STRING~! 22:02, November 3, 2011 (UTC) yeah i made it i had to search what to do and i was able to do so anways meet me at the chat i'll try to get gingy and holy and twilight there ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ HELLO KITTEH STRING~! 22:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC) yeah sorry i reply late ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ HELLO KITTEH STRING~! 01:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) im on right now~! ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ HELLO KITTEH STRING~! 01:19, November 7, 2011 (UTC) IM HERE ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ GOOGLE TRANSLATER~! 20:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi. =3 22:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Fighting vandals on WW =/ 22:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Warriors Wiki =3 23:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) =3 23:05, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Eh, I took a break from it and ate some yummy spaghetti. =) 23:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) xD Nice 00:10, November 14, 2011 (UTC) yeah i left to friends house so i offline for a while ~Blackfur Blackfur maow~ GOOGLE TRANSLATER~! 02:20, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Random Question Because of my template on my userpage. Gonna have to make a diff page to set up mai template tutorials :D Probably tomorrow. Gingerleap 02:17, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Userpage Awesome userpage, BTA! I likey :3 Gingerleap 02:25, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hai Ohaider Skye! =] Gingerleap 23:53, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Busy editing Gingerleap 00:39, November 19, 2011 (UTC) that was my old siggie i used to yell "IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA~!" cause my friend yelled that and i put as my siggie then she got mad but she's unlikely to see now :3 ~Blackfur ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 04:28, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hiya 20:19, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Chatting on the Warriors Share Wiki. What are you up to today? 20:23, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool. 20:25, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Same here. 20:29, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. 20:34, November 20, 2011 (UTC) i don't know no not really im worried aswell i know her phone number i have talked to her she sound 12-13 and the last time i called her she didn't pick up i logged in her e-mail and i found out she had like 48 emails and a friend invint this is all i know doesn't pick up phone 48 e-mail messages 1 friend invint in her e-mail thing last time i talked to her was like 3 or 4 weeks ago ~Blackfur ۞Blαckfur۞ IMMA FRENCH KITTY NYA 18:16, November 21, 2011 (UTC)